The inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a display apparatus and the display apparatus fabricated thereby and, more particularly, to a method of fabricating a display apparatus including an electronic paper and the display apparatus fabricated thereby.
Electronic papers (e-papers) are used in electronic books and/or display apparatuses. Particularly, e-papers using electrophoresis are being used commonly. The electrophoretic e-papers may be driven using capsules having suspension including particles dispersed in a fluid. Additionally, the electrophoretic e-papers may be driven by directly injecting ink into cells thereof. Since the electrophoretic e-papers are a reflective type, their readability is high. Additionally, since the electrophoretic e-papers have bistability, their power consumption may be sharply lower than those of a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) or a conventional organic light emitting diode (OLED). Thus, the electrophoretic e-papers have been used commonly in advance and may be applied to price-displaying boards and billboards.
Electrophoretic e-papers that are currently used commonly may display an image in black and white, so that their applications may be limited. Thus, e-papers capable of displaying colors should be developed. Recently, color filters have been used or color particles have been directly injected into cells, thereby realizing color e-papers. However, if the color filter is installed in the e-paper, the e-paper may be difficult to have high color gamut and high reflexibility. Additionally, if the color particles are injected into the cells of the e-paper, the color particles may be difficult to be injected into a desired position and/or a capsule including the color particles may be difficult to be patterned.